1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety devices for preventing falls by aerial workman and more particularly to a single piece safety brake for attachment between a safety line secured to a structure and a safety belt line worn by an aerial workman to prevent falls by the workman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety devices for preventing falls by workman, such as window washers and construction personnel, from elevated scaffolding are well known and widely utilized in the construction and maintenance trades. Many of these devices operate in conjunction with a safety line secured to a dependable part of the structure upon which work is being performed, such as the roof or an overhanging ledge, to limit the distance that the workman may fall.
One type of safety device commonly employed with such a safety line comprises a brake which securely engages the line to prevent downward movement. Such brakes, while being widely used in the industry, have presented several disadvantages which have heretofore hindered their utility.
For example, certain brakes employ complex mechanical mechanisms which are subject to wear and maintenance problems, resulting in possible mechanical failure and unreliability. Other brakes, because of their size and weight, are difficult for the workman to move along the safety line as he ascends or decends in his work. This additional distraction of the workman's attention can lead to an increased chance for a fall or other industrial accident. Finally, prior art safety brakes may require disassembly of the safety line structure so that the brake can be connected to the line.